everywitchwayfandomcom-20200223-history
Emma Alonso
Emma Alonso 'is the main protagonist in ''Every Witch Way. Emma is a very girly girl and loves to scrapbook. She loves glitter and her best friend (sidekick) Andi Cruz. Emma is portrayed by Paola Andino. History Season 1 In Season 1, Emma Alonso moves to Miami, Florida with her father. She enrolls at Iridium High, making new friends and enemies, and even developing a crush on dreamy Daniel Miller. After learning she has powers, Emma gains a guardian named Lily, who helps her with her magic and spells. She also makes a new enemy, Maddie Van Pelt, who is head panther. Throughout the season Emma and her best friend Andi discover more about her powers and spells. They also find out that the principal and Maddie have powers of their own. At the end of the season Emma is revealed to be the chosen one. Season 2 Now that she's The Chosen One, Emma is learning more about her powers and prepping for every obstacle headed her way. A new student, Jax, enrolls at Iridium High. She learns that he is a wizard and they become friends. Desdemona becomes Emma's new guardian after Lily leaves for council training. During the Fool Moon, Desdemona is trying to wreak havoc upon the magic realm. Emma has to hide her powers from Daniel, otherwise she will lose them because it is forbidden for a witch to be dating a human. When Emma makes multiple clones of herself, Daniel finds out and breaks up with her. The council also finds out and are about to take her powers when Jax steps in and takes the blame. His powers are then taken and Emma thanks him by kissing him. She later starts hanging out with Daniel more because she is still in love with him and Jax is always busy. In Katie's Birthday Bash Emma removes the spell cast on Daniel. In BF-Never Emma says Daniel always has time for her and in The Abyss they kiss and get back together. After defeating Evil Emma and Desdemona turning back to normal, she and Daniel hug. Season 3 Drama is stirred up when Mia appears. Emma gets sent to boot camp for a short time along with Jax. Emma also loses Daniel for a while, when he has been infected by Mia's spider seal. Luckily, Daniel gets reverted to normal and starts dating Emma again, however the two of them break up again as Daniel refuses to believe that Mia is evil. Towards the end of Season 3, Emma chose to be with Jax over Daniel transporting out to the pool and eventually kissing Jax at the end and get back together. Physical Appearance Season 1 & 2 Emma is shown to have olive toned skin with long brown hair and brown eyes. At school, her uniform consists of a flappy khaki skirt with a blue sophisticated buttoned jacket, orange shirt, and her colorful socks with her silver shoes. Emma's wears lots of jewelry like a necklace, earrings, and a lot of bracelets at least 6 on each arm making 12 bracelets (approximately) in all. She wears lots of strappy sandals and different kinds of earrings. When she's not at school, Emma likes to wear lots of dresses and skirts as well. Season 3 In Season 3 Emma looks a bit more older and mature but still has her same features. Her hair is curlier and she wears more makeup and jewelry. Personality Emma can be shown to be a bit too nice and honest at times. She can also be a bit devious but is still a sweet and charming girl. Emma is sometimes clumsy when it comes to magic and is not as tough as she thinks she is. However she's very caring and doesn't like to let her friends down. In season 2 she is shown to stand up for herself more than earlier. In season 3 she is shown to be a bit more rebellious. Relationships Jax Novoa '''Boyfriend Emma has been friends with Jax since Werewolves in Siberia but it has been revealed in Stormageddon that she has feelings for him. In About a Wizard Jax saves Emma from getting her powers taken away by sacrificing his powers for her. Emma then kisses Jax for doing so. She broke up with him in the Abyss because Emma said their too different and that Jax should be with someone more like him. However, Jax still has feelings for Emma but this is when Emma starts dating Daniel once again. Emma has been friends with Jax since Werewolves in Siberia but it has been revealed in Stormageddon that she has feelings for him. In About a Wizard Jax saves Emma from getting her powers taken away by sacrificing his powers for her. Emma then kisses Jax for doing so. She broke up with him in the Abyss because Emma said their too different and that Jax should be with someone more like him. However, Jax still has feelings for Emma but this is when Emma starts dating Daniel once again. In Season 3 it shows that Jax and Emma are still friends. This season Emma and Jax are closer than ever Emma completely trusts Jax even after what had happened last year. Jax is devoted to get Emma back. At the end of Season 3 Emma chooses Jax over Daniel and Teleport to the the pool kiss and get back together Daniel Miller Ex-Boyfriend Emma and Daniel meet in Discovery when Emma is moving into her new house. Daniel is seen walking out his house with Mac Davis's pair of dirty socks on a stick. He puts them in the trash and he finds Emma across the street staring at him and he stares at her. A Bunch of butterflies fly across the street to Daniel's house and he yells "BUTTERFLIES!" because he's allergic to them. On Emma's first day at Iridium High, Daniel is assigned to be her tourist. Emma is handed her registration paper and Daniel walks in, at the moment a butterfly appears in the office and since Daniel is allergic to butterflies he sneezes and startles Emma, causing her to knock down the pencils in the office. Emma and Daniel shake hands and Emma runs out the office, this is where she bumps into Maddie Van Pelt, Daniel's ex-girlfriend, and levitates her smoothie before dropping it on the floor. "Who are you!?" Maddie asked and Daniel yells "Emma!" causing Maddie to become jealous of rage and start a hurricane in the hallway. Emma and Daniel start having feelings for each other from the very first episode to the last episode of season 1. Even though Daniel finds out that Emma has her powers he still likes her for who she is with or without powers. In the last episode The Chosen One Emma and Daniel have their first kiss and become a couple at the end of the episode. In season 2 Daniel breaks up with Emma after finding out she lied about having her powers back. Even though they broke up, they still care a lot about each other. They get back together in The Abyss after they kiss. In Emma vs. Emma Daniel rescues Emma from being sucked into the portal and Emma then hugs him for saving her. In Season 3 Emma and Daniel still show their love to each other than Mia trying to break them apart. Daniel also sings another song for Emma called "Always You". Later Mia puts a spider seal on Daniel e him to act strangely and even break up with Emma for a short time. However, they soon get back together after Mia removes the seal. Daniel still loves Emma. Emma chooses Jax over Daniel and no they are broken up again. Andi Cruz Best Friend/partner in crime When Emma first arrived at Miami, Andi was the first person who met her and helped her move in. She is formally addressed as Emma's sidekick as well. Andi also helps Emma throughout the season with her powers too. Emma and Andi's relationship was put to the test when Andi told Emma that she needed to take her witch powers more seriously while Emma thought it wouldn't be a big deal if her powers got stolen and she could be a normal girl. However, Andi said she had this amazing gift and that she didn't seemed like she cared about them being stolen. After that she had walked away from Emma. Later on they made up when Emma depantherized Andi and saying that she'll try her best about keeping her powers. In Zombie Boyfriend, Emma brings Andi's zombie boyfriend to life before he's killed in the video game. Emma then lets her keep him knowing that Philip was Andi's first real boyfriend. In Andi & Philip, Sittin' in a Tree, Andi & Philip, Sittin' in a Tree Emma sent Philip back into the game which upset Andi and caused her to be mad at Emma. In Emma vs. Emma Andi and Emma become friends again after Andi admits that Philip was a little dangerous. In Season 3 Andi is willing to help Emma find out what's wrong for Daniel. At the end in the finale Andi becomes a guardian and Phillip gets turned into a human. Maddie Van Pelt becoming friends Emma is Maddie's nemesis in Season 1. Maddie became jealous of Emma the first day after she saw Daniel showing Emma around the school. Things get worse when she learns that she and Emma are both witches, when Maddie believes that she should be the only witch at Iridium High. She has decided that she wants to "destroy" Emma for stealing Daniel from her. In The Big Chill, she wanted to cast a spell for everyone to ignore Emma but instead it backfired and froze Emma instead. In the last episode Maddie and Emma end up teaming up to defeat the principal. In Season 2 Maddie loses her powers and tries to get them back from whoever took them. Little does she know her mom has her powers. Emma and Maddie have to work together when Ursula (Maddie's mom) casts a spell on a pie and makes Francisco (Emma's dad) fall in love with her. Emma finds out someone put a spell on the pie and quickly reverses it to prevent her and Maddie from becoming sisters. In Outta Hand Maddie learns her mom has her powers and in Double Trouble she gets them back from her mom. In the Season 3 finale, Emma and Maddie become even more closer and share their first hug. Diego Rueda Close Friend/Acquaintance Emma and Diego don't talk much however in Emma vs. Emma and I'll Stop the World Diego said they should call Emma because Maddie spells were a little off. Diego also tried to cheer Emma up after her breakup with Daniel by making her a sundae from his new sundae bar. Tony Myers Good Friend Emma has stated in Beach Ball that Tony is a good friend. Tony also asked her to Beach Ball and she accepted. They then show up together and Daniel is automatically jealous. Tony was the second one to find out that Emma is a witch and didn't tell anyone about her secret which led to Emma not erasing his memory. In Season 1 they both seem to get along unless its about Daniel. Mac Davis Acquaintance Emma and Mac didn't talk very much but they seem to be nice to one another and have respect towards each other. Mac also seemed to like that Emma is a witch and was amazed by her powers. Sophie Johnson Acquaintance In I'll Stop the World Emma helped get Sophie out of the abyss and Sophie warned Emma about Evil Desdemona trying to trap her. In Season 1 Sophie had the most respect for Emma out of all The Panthers and wanted Emma to turn Beau back into a lizard. (Instead of Maddie) Katie Rice somewhat friend Since Maddie and Emma are enemies, Maddie has taught Katie to dislike Emma just as much as she has. Katie is Maddie's second-in-command and during Season 1 Katie also disliked that Emma and Daniel were dating and told Maddie that Daniel would always get back together with her until Emma showed up. In The No-Sleep Sleepover Katie helped Maddie find out if Emma still had her powers. Powers and Abilities *'Telekinesis'- Emma can move things with her mind. In Discovery, she opened the fridge without touching it. *'Levitation'- Emma was also able to levitate Maddie's drink with her mind. She accidently levitated in the air. *'Photokinesis' - Emma lit up a lamp even though it wasn't plugged in yet. *'Transformation'- In The Big Rescue she cast a spell turning Andi into a goat. According to Lily, this is one of the powers of the Chosen One. *'Shapeshifting- ' In The Breakup, she shapeshifted as she tries to turn her locker into a bird but it backfires and turns her into a bird. In Stormageddon, she shapeshifted into Maddie during magical truth or dare. *'Spell Casting'- Emma has the ability to cast spells. In The Big Chill, she cast a spell on Daniel which made him swim as fast as a fish. She reversed Maddie's spell and turned Lily back into a human. In Double Trouble, she made a clone of herself so she can go on her date with Daniel while her clone went to the math presentation. In Beach Birthday Bash, she cast a spell to reverse Desdemona's love spell on Daniel. She cast a spell to turn Desdemona to stone. In Season 3, her powers are more advanced where she can cast spells withouth saying words. *'Teleportation'- Emma can teleport with the help of spells. In The Big Rescue, she teleported into the pool. In Magic Fight Club, she teleports Andi into the pool. Later on in Season 1, Emma learns to teleport without spells. She also teleports Daniel into the pool, but mostly her transformation spells always seem to transport people to the pool in season 1 and season 2. She teleports the Witches' Council into the pool in Runaway Witch. She teleports Philip out of the video game in Beach Birthday Bash and back into the video game in Andi & Philip, Sittin' in a Tree. She teleports herself as well as Jax and Andi to the pool when she sends Jax's powers to the pool in Neverending Summer. *'Conjuration'- Emma can conjure objects/animals out of nothing. When she first encountered Daniel he gave her butterflies in her stomach, and then a swarm of butterflies appeared out of nowhere. And again when she is nervous about her first day a butterfly appeared next to her backpack. So it is apparent that this ability is triggered by emotion. She tries to conjure a rose but instead conjures a snake instead in *'Animal Transformation'- Emma turned Andi into a goat in Season 1 and accidentally turned herself into a bird in Season 2. (Emma Wants a Cracker) *'Time Freeze'- Emma used this spell accidentally in Spellbound when she was trying to prevent a tray from falling to the floor. Trivia *Her magic is bright pink/magenta. *Maddie's mother has stated that it's a big chance that Emma is the Chosen One since there's not that many witches in Miami. *Emma is the American counterpart of Grachi Alonso who is in from the Latin American Series "Grachi". *She loves pink. *She uses glitter on her shoes. *She has a toolbox used to store her glitter. *Her mother died when she was 3 and she was a witch as well. *Lily is her guardian in Season 1 and Season 3 *Desdemona is her temporary guardian in season 2. *Her signature gesture is waving her hand up and down and then pointing her index finger at the thing she is using magic on. *She has a star shaped birthmark on her foot; which the chosen one is destined to have. *She is the Chosen One. *She loves: **tulips. **smiles. **glitter. **scrap-booking. *She doesn't like to lie, which she is terrible at. *Her nickname is "Glitter Queen". *Her favorite quote is "Smiles are contagious." *She can levitate things with her mind. *She can turn humans into animals. *She was dating Jax until The Abyss. *Her favorite flower are pink daisies. *Emma and Daniel became a couple at the end of Season 1. *Daniel and Emma are still in love with one another in Season 2. *She tutored Daniel in math. *Emma has gotten detention once in her whole life because she ditched school. *She has Cynophobia, scared of dogs. **She conquered this fear in Rebel Emma *She got sent to boot camp in Rebel Emma. *She is one of the waitresses at The Beachside 7. *Neither Agamemnon nor Desdemona can take her powers away because she's the Chosen One. *She and Maddie got trapped by Mia in the janitor's closet. *She has never been grounded before until The Truth About Kanays *At the end of season 3 she chooses Jax over Daniel and Jax and Emma kiss and get back together. Gallery References Favorite Emma spell Telekinesis Levitation Photokinesis Transformation Shapeshifting Teleportation Voice Imitation Animal Transformation Time Freeze What's your favorite Emma? Sweet (original) Emma Bad Emma Nerdy Emma Hippie Emma Greedy Emma Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Witches Category:Teens Category:Every Witch Way Category:Females